Think of you and Think of that
by IWantTheOceanRightNow
Summary: "L'amour en lui-même est un mystère. L'amour platonique n'existe que dans les rêves, dans les miens.  L'appel du corps est obligatoire, on est fait pour ça.   C'est une fonction de l'être humain je suppose ? " Tegan x Sara
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour mes petits choux, ici je commence! Première fiction postée pour du Tegan x Sara ( enfin les homophobes, ils se cassent toujours autant hein). Je posterai sans doute durant les week end, enfin je vais avoir du temps après mes exams, tout ça 8D (et j'aurai plein d'idééée pendant les vacances , parce que pendant les vacs, j'ai que ça à faire de toute façon ;D ) **  
><strong>Bref, je vous laisse ;D. <strong> 

* * *

><p>Je me suis toujours demandée comment on pouvait tomber amoureuse du jour au lendemain.<p>

Je n'ai jamais cru au coup de foudre. J'ai beau être naïve, je ne peux y croire. Ça ne passe pas la frontière de mon cerveau qui me dit "_Peut être qu'elle peut être l'unique ?_" " _Peut être que je peux essayer ?_" J'ai peur en fait? Ca doit être ça. Peur de l'engagement, de tout ce qu'il y a après une vraie relation. L'après. Le tabou. Ce qu'il y a après les mots et les gestes tendres. Les attentions douces ne me font pas peur. C'est l'intérieur qui me terrifie. Les souffles qui s'emballent, les mains qui se fondent dans les corps…On n'est plus maître de nous même, nous ne sommes plus rien. Et c'est ça qui me terrifie.  
>L'amour en lui-même est un mystère. L'amour platonique n'existe que dans les rêves, dans les miens. L'appel du corps est obligatoire, on est fait pour ça.<br>C'est une fonction de l'être humain je suppose ?

Possible.

_Bonsoir, je suis Sara Quin, et je me meurs dans mon secret._


	2. Chapter 2

**ET ENFIN NOUS RENTRONS DANS LE VIF DU SUJET. Bon, c'est pas que j'ai totalement perdu mes identifiants mais si en fait...Bref, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre intitulé " Jalousie". **

**DEEPER.**

* * *

><p>Personne ne sait ce que c est d avoir un jumeau. C'est une des grandes questions de l humanit que de savoir le lien entre deux jumeaux. Savoir ce que l'autre tre peut partager en plus du même visage, ce qu'on peut lui cacher. Les vrais jumeaux sont ce qu'on peut appeler un tout . Pour moi, Sara est tout ce que j'ai. Ce n'est pas une question de lien quelqu'onque. C est plus puissant en fait. Disons que nous sommes quelque chose. On a la même âme. Deux corps distincts mais une seule et même âme. Je suis Sara comme elle est Tegan . Paradoxalement, on ne peut rien se cacher. Des livres ouverts entre nous. Et cette situation est assez pénible vivre.<p>

**Dernière journèe de Tournèe. Toronto.**

De toute ma vie, je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi chaud. 2011 allait être absolument mortel niveau température car par ce beau mois de Juin, on touffait vraiment. Etant notre dernier jour de concert dans notre beau Canada, je crois que je n'aurai pas plus supporter un jour de plus l'idée de faire un concert par une telle température. Quand je regarde Sara qui arrive se donner fond, je me demande comment elle peut bien faire. Sara ne doit pas être humaine en fait. Tiens, elle me regarde. Me sourit et repart de plus belle. Ce soir, c'est notre dernier concert. On doit se donner fond. C'est obligé. Northshore commence, je m avance, remets en place quelques mèches de cheveux qui me gênent et commence les accords. Le public crie en entendant les premières notes, cette chanson toujours été aimé auprès des fans. Une sorte d'identification? Peut être. Toujours est-il que la pression monte, les guitares sonnent dans une symbiose parfaite. C'est a que j'aime dans la musique. La symbiose que je peux avoir avec Sara. C'est comme pour le chant, il y a toujours ce timbre de voix qu'on a qui s'accorde parfaitement. Peut être est-ce du au fait que l'on soit jumelle? On ne sait pas. Ça toujours été ainsi.  
>Le refrain retentit enfin, j'entend sa voix qui se fond dans la mienne, je peux voir son sourire sur ses lèvres jusque ici. <em>Singing to you over my shoulder<br>_Ce soir, on peut se permettre des folies, elle adore faire des solos. Elle s'éclate cela. Ma voix s'accroche au micro, je ferme les yeux. Sara dit que je fais des grimaces étranges quand je chante. Je lui dis que c'est pareil pour elle. Un tic?_ Don' t love me , Don' t love me, Don t' love me_.

La musique se meurt, les derniers accords r sonnent encore. Ma tête est baissée. Le public est vraiment bon ce soir, les gens nous acclament, certaines filles pleurent juste devant nous. On fait pleurer les gens, ça me touche. Je tend un dernier sourire la fille devant moi, elle sourit avec moi, murmurant un simple "_Thanks for all_" . Notre public est quelque chose qui nous tiens coeur. On se sent proche d'eux parce qu'il nous apporte la drogue qui nous permet de rester debout, de jouer, de chanter et d 'écrire. Notre source d'inspiration, c'est lui.

Je quitte regret la jeune fille qui pleure de joie, et m'engouffre derrière mon clone , guitare la main. Un concert, c'est quelque chose qu'il faut vivre. On se sens satisfait après un show quoi que complètement crevé . C'est le paradoxe du succès, l'après coup de la gloire. Sara n'a pas l'air fatiguée , je me pose sérieusement des questions sur son humanité.

**[-] **

**"Tu lui as dis quoi ?"**

Allongée paresseusement dans le bus pour le retour dans notre hôtel, Sara en face de moi me regarde avec un drôle d'air. J'ouvre mes deux yeux, crevée au maximum. Faut dire qu'après le dernier concert de la tournée, j ai pas spécialement la forme. Disons plutôt que je suis complètement claquée alors quand Sara réussit a aligner une question, j'ai d abord arqué un sourcil. Dans le genre " _Mais tu veux me dire quoi là ?_"  
>Elle soupire, remet en place une de ses mèches de cheveux et fixe le dehors de la fenêtre du bus. Sara , de profil, est magnifique. Enfin, elle l'est tout le temps. Son nez , son petit nez qu'elle lève fièrement , ses yeux qu'elle ferment tendrement en fixant un point à l'horizon. Je me demande si Sara est humaine. Ses joues sont brillantes, ses lèvres se perdent dans un sourire quand elle aperçoit que je la regarde.<p>

Je la regarde, elle me regarde, on se regarde. **"Tu me choques par ta question Sara."**

Je repose ma tête sur la banquette, soupire un coup et ne dis rien.  
>Je peux sentir comme elle me regarde avec un air étrange. Un air étrange qui fuit, comme si de rien n' était, s 'accrochant maintenant la fenétre. Je n'aime pas le silence. J'aime quand quelque chose se passe, pas quand c'est morne. Sara est silencieuse, tout le temps. J'ai du absorber toute sa joie de vivre quand on est née. Sara est silencieuse et terriblement passive. Çà m'énerve. Moi j'aime vivre, rire, raconter des conneries longueurs de journée. Sara est plus belle quand elle rie. Pas quand elle fixe avec un air perdu la fenêtre. Ma tête se tourne vers une des guitares qui reste toujours à côté , histoire de ne rien rater quand l'inspiration nous prend avec Sara.<p>

** "Incompatible, it don t matter though**  
><strong> cos someone s bound to hear my cry <strong>  
><strong> Speak out if you do<strong>  
><strong> you re not easy to find"<strong>

Les paroles sortent de moi-même, une dechirure au coeur. Soulmate. Doucement je me relève, ne regarde même vers ma jumelle. Je sais qu'elle m' observe de biais, le regard perdu entre la fenêtre et le canapé . Je l'entend couper son souffle à chaque parole que je prononce.

** "Somebody tell me why I m on my own**  
><strong> if there s a soulmate for everyone"<strong>


End file.
